Desire
by Rei Rei16
Summary: Tai has a crush on Matt, but Matt hates him...or does he?
1. Default Chapter

A.N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! It's me, Rei Rei again! Here's another stupid fanfic, from the one that cannot write. Again, it might have sex and stuff in it so it's not for kids, and if you have a problem with boy X boy relationships or a Tai X Yamato (Matt) relationship, I'd turn and leave RIGHT NOW. If you're a kid and you reading this I'd stop. I know you parents probs wouldn't like you reading this, so I'd turn around now before you get caught. Even through it's not to graphic; this isn't for children, understand? Thanks for being understanding.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own this! How thick do you have to be! Digimon belongs to the various companies and people it belongs and I don't want to own this fanfic. Duh. 

**************************************************************************************

**__**

PART 1

"Ok, so we'll find some berries, sticks and stuff and fry 'em up! That's lunch settled! Let's go!" Tai Tamiya said to the group. Looking around him he could see his friends didn't look to excited at the prospect of eating fried sticks, and prepared himself for their comments.

"I don't want to eat sticks! What if they get stuck in my beautiful throat! I'm a princess! I want a cheeseburger!" Mimi, a spoilt brat, dressed in pink with a ridiculous pink hat whined.

"I don't think we'll find any cheeseburgers Mimi…" Said Palamon, Mimi's green, plant digimon. 

"What if I'm allergic? Is it possible to be allergic to sticks?" Joe said, frantically going through his bag for something that could help him if he did turn out to be allergic to sticks. Sora, a kindhearted girl beside him in a blue helmet smiled at him and said:

"Well, Joe, if you are allergic I'm sure you can blame Tai!" Sora said, laughing.

"Do sticks taste good?" TK, a little boy dressed in green said.

"They probably taste a lot like wood" said Kari, Tai's little sister.

"I thought they were made of wood…" Patamon, the butterball of a digimon that belonged to TK, said. Tai watched as the group made this chatter, especially this one person, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida…Tai had been feeling 'something' about him, like crush, for some time now, but Tai hadn't figured it out exactly, but he couldn't really have a crush on a fellow digidestined? Matt, of all people? All Tai knew was that everytime he thought of Matt, he'd get butterflies in his stomach, a turned on feeling in his groin and everytime he looked at him he'd blush…just thinking about Matt now was making him blush.

__

'Ack…Have to stop staring, someone's bound to notice how red I'm going…' Tai thought turning away from his veiw of Matt. Tai blinked and addressed the group.

__

'I just hope I'm not still red…' Tai smiled as the group turned their attention to him.

"Ok, let's spilt into groups! I'm hungry! Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palamon. Kari, Gatomon, TK & Patamon…" Tai said organising forage groups…should he pair himself with Matt?

__

'No…I'll go bright red and then because I'll ignore him so I won't, we'll fight again!'

"Tai…Tai…Are you even listening to me? TAI! Anyone home? TAI!" Said Matt, interrupting Tai's thoughts.

__

'What did I do? What did I do? Is my face red? Am I that obvious? Please tell me I'm not, dear Matt…ew…I'm getting soppy…'

"What is it with you now, Matt? Huh? What's your problem?" Said Tai forcefully. He'd meant to say in a voice that was casual and smooth but it just sounded like he was being a jerk.

__

'Than again, I always sound like a jerk in front of Matt' *sigh*

"Well, as I was trying to say while you were in dreamland, do you think it's ok for TK and Kari to be off on their own? Even with Patamon and Gatomon…What if one of the Dark Masters gets them?" Matt said, motioning to his brother.

"Don't worry Matt, me and Gatomon will take care of TK and Kari…If anything happens we'll digivolve!" Patamon said smiling, as he sat on TK's shoulder.

"Yeah, the Dark Masters won't dare cross us!" Gatomon said. Tai smiled.

"See Matt? They'll be fine. Patamon and Gatomon will look after them. Do you think I'd leave my little sister in incapable hands? And TK too?" Tai said turning away in a 'I'm right, you're wrong' manner. Matt sighed.

"If you think so…"

"I'll go with Sora" Izzy said, putting a hand through his fuzzy brown hair. Sora nodded that would be ok and turned to Tai.

"That ok with you Tai?" She said.

"We'll of course go with them, right Tentomon?" Said Biyomon, Sora's pink bird digimon, turning to the red bug-like digimon. With a buzz Tentomon flew over to Biyomon's side.

"Of course" 

"Well…if that's what you want…sure, why not? OK, everyone lets scatter and meet back here in…Hmmm…4 hours? While were out we might has well get some supplies to last a few days" Tai said as the groups went their separate ways.

__

'Stupid Izzy…now I'm left with Matt and Gabumon…Just ignore them…give them some orders…' Tai said as he turned away from the 'people' who where left. He was getting that feeling again. He heard Matt sigh behind him.

"Well, I guess it's just you, me, Gabumon & Agumon." Matt said. Tai decided there was something interesting in front of him and started walking.

__

'Don't look back at them. Don't.'

"Tai? Why are we walking so fast?" His orange dinosaur-like pal, Agumon said, walking with him. Tai could hear Matt and Gabumon running to catch up with him. Even through, he was surprised when he saw Matt in front of him.

__

'Oh, man…He does look good in that green top…considering he hasn't had a shower in days…must be hot and sweaty…oh god…' Tai said as he realised he was getting an erection.

__

'Fuck you, Matt…Hmm…stop it Tai!' Tai told himself mentally as he looked at Matt.

"Stop walking. Do you always have to be such a jerk? Man, I hate you Tai…" Matt said casually as he stared at Tai. Tai felt his heart grow sad as his mind processed what Matt had just said. Tai had to keep a straight face. Matt saw that second of fear, laughed and whacked him on the back.

"…Ow…" Tai said, making Matt laugh more.

"You didn't think I actually meant that did you Tai? If I did, I probably don't deserve the crest of friendship!"

"No! You'd deserve the crest of 'I wish I had more friends! They left me because I whacked them all in the back!'" Tai said laughing…Well until Matt punched him in the face and laughed.

"Yeah, and you'd get the crest of 'I have no friends, full stop, because I keep saying jerky comments at them!" 

Agumon and Gabumon watched on as they swung punches at each other and fighting.

"They have a weird relationship don't they?" Gabumon said to the other.

"Yeah, I hope were never like that Gabumon!" Agumon said, giving the other digimon a hug. Gabumon blushed.

"Anyway, were not gonna get anything just standing here and when the others come back they'll ask why. Maybe we should leave them here…" Gabumon said knowingly. Agumon's stomach picked that moment to growl and he sweatdropped.

"Well, I am kinda hungry! Yeah, they'll be fine! Were gonna get lunch guys!" Agumon said as the two digimon left.

"Get me a hot dog!" Matt yelled out.

"No, a pizza!" Tai said as they started fighting again.

"I said hot dogs!"

"Pizza!"

"Hot dogs!"

"PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOT DOG'S WITH KETCHUP AND MUSTED!!!!!!" 

"But I want pizza!"

"Your such a jerk Tai! I SAID HOT DOGS!" Matt said landing another punch, forcing Tai to the ground. Matt straddled him and pulled at his collar.

"You asked for it" Matt said panting. Tai knew all this was too much for him.

__

'Bloody hell! He's on top of me!…I was right about him being hot and sweaty…especially the hot bit…man I want him…does this mean I love Matt?'

"Get off of me!" Tai said as he struggled to get up. When he managed to do so he got up and started walking away.

__

'I was so close…It's a good thing I got away…I wouldn't have been able to control myself…I know Matt doesn't feel the way I do! He's so beautiful…and I…I'm me!…'

"Where do you think your going, Tai? Come back here!" Matt said, running over and tackling him to the ground.

"You jerk! I hate you Tai! I hate you! Get it? Your such a little shit face!" Matt said taking off his top and punching Tai again.

__

'What the hell is he doing?…he must really hate me…'

"You asked for it and now your going to get it! The others won't be back for ages and it's just us! Grrrrr…" Matt said as he swung his shoe at Tai's face.

"This just won't do! Especially for a basted like you!" Matt said, ripping off Tai's clothes. When he got down to Tai underwear he smiled.

"I knew it"

__

'What is he trying to do, the jerk? Kill me when I'm not wearing anything so when the others come back they'll see the degrading little shit I am?' 

"Your insane, Matt! What the fuck are you trying to do?" Tai screamed as he tried to get away.

__

'He really is going to kill me! And in my underwear too!…Why do feel so horny about it through?…I'm just as insane as Matt!…Oh, Matt…How I love you…'

Tai saw Matt's face soften.

"Don't you want me anymore, Tai?"

Tai's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"WHAT?!?!" Tai screamed. Matt smiled that wonderful, familiar smile.

"Don't you think I know, Tai? The way you look at me, the way you talk, the way you act around me? I could tell, and quite frankly, Tai, I feel the same away around you. I love you so much I can't stand to be near you! I hate that! That my feelings have to dependant on you! That's why I didn't say anything till now." Matt said softly.

"And now I know for sure that you feel the same way…" 

"I don't get it?! How do you know I feel that way Matt? You can't read my mind!" Tai cried out at the other boy.

__

'And thank god that he can't…Does he really feel the same?' Tai wondered.

"How? I think your little man downstairs made it pretty obvious…you're so cute when you blush Tai!" Matt said as Tai went a deep red.

"Then I guess you do care for me, Matt…" Tai said, still bewildered. Matt blinked and against the background of the beach next to them, Tai had never seen such a beautiful thing.

"Tai, I don't care for you…", Matt said as he saw Tai's face fall, "I love you in a way I can't explain. But I love you."

Tai could feel Matt's sweet lips cover his own and he turned away. Matt looked surprised.

"Tai?"

"It will never work, what would Sora, Mimi, Agumon, Gabumon, Joe, our siblings say?" Tai said, getting up and walking away again, confused. He wanted Matt, but he couldn't. Just couldn't.

"Tai, they don't have to know. Don't you have the crest of courage? Have the courage" Matt said softly, coming to stand next to him.

Tai knew this was his chance, he might never get another. He had to, he didn't want to lose his beloved. Tai pushed Matt on the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU JERK!" Matt cried as he fell to the sandy ground.

"Fuck me, Matt"

*Screams & moans can be heard*

**************************************************************************************

**__**

PART 2

"Matt! Don't do that! Oh…Matt…"

"Tai, man, your good at this!"

*Screams & moans heard*

"Um, Agumon…you don't think their relationship deepened in the last hour? I mean like…" Gabumon said as they carried the armload of berries they had picked to where they had left the guys.

"I don't know but it sounds…Hi, Palamon, Gomamon. Hey Joe, Mimi!" Agumon said as he saw the other group running towards them. Joe panted and looked up at the digimon.

"No offence but is what I'm hearing what I think I'm hearing?…" Joe said, worried.

"We heard the screams just then. We thought someone was in trouble…but um, I think it's um, the opposite of that…I never knew that Matt and Tai were THAT close…woah…" Mimi said as she stopped running and reached the digimon and Joe.

"Neither did we…" Gabumon said, confused about his friends.

"Should we…go…check it out?" Agumon said. The other looked at the feet, or paws or in Palamon's case, roots.

"I think we should…just in case…but um, we have to um, be prepared if they um, are…" Gomamon said. The others nodded and crept through the trees to the beach. The sight that awaited them was different to what they had imagined.

"Tai! Stop splashing me!" Matt said as Tai hit him with a wave of water.

"Why, can't you take it? It's just water!" Tai said making another wave.

The others stood opened mouthed at the two boys in the water playing.

"They're just…" Joe said

"…Swimming" Palamon finished.

"We must have been crazy to think like that!" Agumon said as they watched the boys wave hello before Matt dunked Tai.

"…Well I guess they aren't gay!" Gomamon said loudly as the boys came ashore. The others sweatdropped in embarrassment and laughed nervously. 

"We were just kidding with you guys!" Joe said quickly

"Yeah…just joking around…"Agumon said nervously. The other made up excuse too and looked down at their feet to hide their red faces. If they had looked up, for even just a moment, they would have noticed the laughing look Tai gave Matt, or the smile that Matt gave back.

**************************************************************************************

There's the crap story. Ya. R&R soon! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! (Within limits, lol). Cya!

16…!%^ Rei . Rei ^%!…16


	2. Author's Note and Agumon & Gabumon's Sti...

Agumon & Gabumon's adventure!

A.N: Well, since I got over my writers block and since everyone liked _Desire_ so much I wrote a squeal! It's already up too! It's called _Loving you_. Go read and review, please! I'd also like to thank everyone who read _Desire_ and I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully will enjoy _Loving you_. Please read the mini fic underneath also! It's just a cute story about shat happened to Agumon and Gabumon while Yamato and Tai were having fun (catch my drift? ^. ~).Incase you were wondering it's the filler so I don't get in trouble from ff. for an author's note! ENJOY AND REVIEW PEOPLE! Oh, and don't forget to read my other stories too! And Rei ~ Ant's! (Actually she's sitting right behind me write now and she said if I didn't write that she would k-…**{**Rei ~ Ant: Ignore the silly baka…she has no idea what she's on about! I would never do such a thing!**}**…Sure Ant…-.- @.@ *fight breaks out* R&R people!

**************************************************************************************

**__**

Agumon & Gabumon's Sticks & Berries Adventure! (Or the stupidest filler fic on the planet. WARNING: probably will suck)

Agumon skipped along the shore singing 'Were off to see the wizard'.

Gabumon: Why are you singing that?

Agumon: *stops to look behind him at Gabumon* Actually I have no idea…

Gabumon: *sighs* well then…sing something else…

Agumon: *starts singing 'Were off to gather stick and berries'*

Gabumon: Your going to have to stop singing full stop. That could wake up Shogomon up!

Agumon: But didn't Mimi do that?

Gabumon: Hey! You told me the story! I WASN'T there!

Agumon: *Remembers* Oh yeah…

Gabumon: Beside…do you really want to eat sticks?…I think Tai was kidding…

Agumon: You sure? This is TAI after all…how come you got a cool digidestined and I got the idiot leader?

Gabumon: But YOU LIKE the idiot leader!

Agumon: Oh yeah…Matt needs to comb his hair by the way…

Gabumon: I'll be sure to tell him…

Agumon: Gabumon…who's that?

Gabumon: Who? *Turns around slowly to face a weird bug digimon*

Agumon & Gabumon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Run *

Weird bug digimon: Ohayo! *Runs after them*

Agumon & Gabumon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Run in circles around the beach*

WBD: What's for dessert?!? *Runs in circles after them*

Agumon & Gabumon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Run more circles*

WBD: I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!

Gabumon: I wanted to EAT lunch, not BE lunch! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Agumon: This is not our day!!!!!!!

WBD: Why are we running anyway? *Stops running*

Agumon & Gabumon: *Stops* Aren't you going to eat us?

WBD: Nope. I wanted to find out the dessert menu

Agumon & Gabumon: DESSERT MENU?!?

Gabumon: It's not us?

WBD: Aren't you guys the servers at 'Meals On Digi Legs'?

Gabumon: 'Meals On Digi Legs'? You jerk!

WBD: *Confused…poor guy!*

Gabumon: Actually I've never heard of it

Agumon & WBD: *Sweatdrop*

WBD:…Well…sorry?

Agumon: Accepted

Gabumon: *Thinking about 'Meals On Digi Legs'* ????????

Agumon: Do you know where we can find some berries and stuff for lunch?

Agumon: We'll settle for sticks.

Gabumon: No we won't! 

Agumon: YES WE WILL. TAI SAID STICKS!!

Gabumon: I won't eat sticks!!

Agumon & Gabumon: *Chase each other around*

WBD: * @,@ i.e. confused!*

Agumon: *stops* I'm hungry

Gabumon: So where are the berries, mister Weird Bug Digimon?

WBD: Over there *points to a bush covered in stuff and runs far, far away from the two digimon*

Gabumon: Hey…he left before we could thank him or give him directions to 'Meals On Digi Legs'

Agumon: LOOK AT ALL THIS!!! *gathers stuff in arms and starts pigging out*

Gabumon: THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE LUNCH FOR THE GROUP AGUMON!!!

Agumon:…Opps…*sweatdrops*

Gabumon: *Gathers stuff and winks at Agumon*

Agumon: *@.@*

Gabumon: Race you back to Matt and Tai!!! *Runs off, leaving a trail of food behind him*

Agumon: HEY! FALSE START! *Gathers and runs off after him into the sunset*

************************************************************************

And so ends that stupidity. Yes, I'm aware it sucked. Hell, it wasn't even written properly, just script format. Anyway go review _Desire_ and go read _Loving You_!! Sayonara!

16…!%^ Rei . Rei ^%!…16


End file.
